Under Control
by VegetaFanGirl1
Summary: Goku and Vegeta aren't the sort of people who help out around the house. But Chi Chi and Bulma are determined to change this... One shot please R


**Under Control**

"Bulma, we have to do something about Goku and Vegeta!"

Bulma nodded in agreement, "too right ChiChi. Vegeta doesn't do anything around here and to be honest I am getting really frustrated about it."

Chi Chi crossed her arms and began to think of a way to get the two Saiyans to help them. The problem with Goku was that he wouldn't know what sort of things to do and Vegeta, well, Vegeta was just too proud of himself. It was obvious that Bulma was thinking the same thing; even though she didn't mind having to do some work, but when Vegeta was demanding her to do stuff for him such as: getting him food, fixing the training-bots or adjusting the gravity room, it put her off her other work and even looking after Trunks.

"Haven't you got anything that could _persuade _them to help?" asked Chi Chi winking at the word 'persuade'. Bulma's face lit up, she knew exactly what Chi Chi was asking her. She got up and began searching through her workspace in the next room. Chi Chi sat back and relaxed, placing her hands behind her head and smiled happily. She was going to get Goku to help her, one way or another.

* * *

"Hey Vegeta, where's Chi Chi?" asked Goku switching off the gravity control. Vegeta landed and glared at Goku.

"How should I know, she's your wife..." he replied stiffly.

Goku heard his stomach rumble and laughed, "I guess that's the reason on why I need to find her."

Vegeta groaned irritably. Then his stomach did the same thing. He sighed, "now that you mention it Kakarot..." Goku smiled and exited the gravity room wondering what he was going to eat. Vegeta stayed behind,_ 'I'm going to get some extra training done. Don't want Kakarot beating me do I?'_ He flicked on the gravity and began throwing some punches and kicks. His stomach rumbled with every move.

Goku walked down towards Bulma's kitchen still wondering what he was going to eat. The more he thought the more his stomach rumbled.  
_  
'Maybe I'll have a double bacon-widge...'_ he thought as he entered the room. Chi Chi and Bulma were already inside and looking at him with interest. Goku glanced at the two of them, he began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hey guys... uh... what have I done now?" Bulma and Chi Chi exchanged glances at one another and nodded.

"It's not what you've done..." giggled Chi Chi.

"It's what you're going to do..." finished Bulma. Goku stared at the two women with a confused look. Bulma raised a small grey remote, with a lot of different coloured buttons. She pressed the big one in the centre. The antennae from the front began to glow an eerie green colour. Goku started edging back, 'what the heck are they doing? What is that thing?' A beam emitted from the antenna and hit Goku full on. His whole world went black.

* * *

_'Where the heck is Kakarot now?'_ thought Vegeta as he exited the gravity-room. _'It doesn't take 20 minutes just to get something to eat.' _He strutted down the hallway looking in each room just to see if Goku was in any of them. In the end Vegeta decided that Goku was probably still in the kitchen. He was correct.

"Kakarot, you idiot! Where were you for the last 20 minutes?" he demanded. His words weren't getting through to him, it was as if he was asleep but standing up. His eyes were open but they were looking straight ahead.

"What the heck..?" said Vegeta in some alarm. Bulma and Chi Chi emerged from their hiding places, laughing. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked fiercely at the two women.

"What's happened to Kakarot!?" he yelled. Bulma looked at Chi Chi and began talking in a mocking tone.

"Chi Chi, should we tell him?" she said while giggling.

Chi Chi shook her head. "No we should _show_ him..." She couldn't wait to see the Prince of Saiyans under control.

Vegeta began to feel uneasy. Bulma pointed the remote at him and smiled, "Goodnight Vegeta." She pressed the button and the same green glow emitted from the antenna and hit Vegeta. At first he was alarmed as his body became hit with the ray, then this feeling slowly faded. His focus was dimming, he felt numb all over and he breathed more slowly. He felt really tired.

_'What... why am I..?_' he tried to think, but his thoughts drifted off and he lost all sight. Bulma put down the device on the table, she looked at the two Saiyans. Goku who looked ready to be given any instruction and Vegeta. He looked like he was sleeping, eyes closed and a steady breathing.

"Aww..." sighed Bulma, "Vegeta looks so cute." Chi Chi waved her hand in front of Goku. He didn't flinch. She was starting to have second  
thoughts about this.

"Do you think this is right?" she asked "I mean we're forcing them to do stuff... they won't remember will they?" She didn't want to face two angry Saiyans.  
Bulma kept her gaze on the two Saiyans.

"No they won't. Normally real hypnotism will let the person regain control. I've made one that blocks off all feelings, they'll never know." Chi Chi sighed deeply, if they don't remember then she wouldn't have to worry.

"We'll wake them up again after right?" she asked "in case Goten and Trunks get suspicious." Bulma nodded. This made Chi Chi a little happier. She clasped her hands and rubbed them together.

"What should they do first?"

Bulma thought for a little while, then an idea hit her. She laughed a little then turned to Goku and Vegeta.

"Vegeta, open your eyes." she commanded. Vegeta obeyed, he was now like Goku looking ahead in a trance. Bulma giggled some more as she gave them orders, "Vegeta, Goku listen to what I'm saying. Me and Chi Chi are your misstresses. You do what we command. Now if you understand speak now."

"We understand..." said the Saiyans in monotone. Bulma exchanged looks with Chi Chi. The two of them were sure to have some fun with two Saiyans under control. Chi Chi whispered to Bulma, "At least command them to act normal. Goten and Trunks will get less suspicious that way." Bulma nodded, "Good idea. Vegeta, Goku on my command you will act like normal. Until we give the order." She pressed a green button on her remote and with a quick flash Vegeta and Goku blinked and looked around the room.

"Woman! What the hell happened?" Goku was just as confused, one minute he was going to get somehing to eat and then the next he was standing next to Vegeta.

Bulma hid the remote, "You two weren't doing much," she winked at Chi Chi.

"Goku... you were going to get me something to eat. A sandwidge wasn't it?" she winked back at Bulma. Goku scratched his head, "Was I?"

Bulma pressed another button which made Goku shake a little, held his head "Ow... Oh yeah..."

Vegeta left the room, things were getting weird.

* * *

"Hey Goten, have you noticed that our dads have acted strange over the last few hours?"

Trunks and Goten were sitting outside in front of the building gazing up at the sky. Goten nodded but remained quiet, what Trunks was saying was true. He had seen Goku acting very weird and he wanted to find out why. Trunks stood up and stretched his arms, "Well Goten, I'm gonna try to find out what's happening. I saw my dad _tidy up _my mum's workspace!"

Goten stood up, "yeah. My dad hasn't eaten anything all day. We're usually stuffing our faces by this time..."

Trunks and Goten headed inside, they tiptoed through the hallway. This was if anyone thought they were up to no good. As they passed through one of the rooms they saw Vegeta and Goku asleep on the sofa. Trunks and Goten dashed into the room and started yelling at them. Trunks went so far as to jump on his dad.

"Agh! Trunks what the hell!?"

Vegeta sat up and rubbed his head, no one jumps on him and gets away with it. Goku jolted upright because of Vegeta's yells. He stared at Goten who just smiled innocently at him.

"Goten, Trunks what are you guys up to?" Vegeta shoved Trunks off him and glared at the two.

They were about to answer when a sound came from the room next door, footsteps were heading towards them. The boys became alert.

"Quick Goten hide!"

The boys ducked behind the sofa. Bulma and Chi Chi entered the room laughing ecstatically. Bulma was holding the remote, tight and safe. Trunks wondered what it was. Chi Chi whispered to Bulma and she nodded in reply. She pressed a button on the remote, an eerie green glow emitted from the antenna.

"Vegeta, Goku this is your misstress" she ordered. Trunks and Goten heard movement from the sofa. Goten peered out from the side of the sofa, he saw Vegeta and Goku standing motionless in front of the two women.

"Trunks..." he whispered "what's happening? Our dads are really quiet." Trunks took a look, curious to see what Goten was on about. He saw that whatever the remote was in Bulma's hand, seemed to be controlling their dads.

"Goku, Chi Chi wants some help, follow her and do what she says." Chi Chi whispered again to Bulma. Bulma smiled "Do you understand? Say 'Yes Mistress' if you do." The two women burst into fits of laughter.

Goku replied robotically "Yes Mistress..." Chi Chi went off and Goku followed behind. Trunks and Goten sat behind the sofa for a little while, angry with what their mothers were doing.

"They can't make my dad do that" muttered Goten angrily. Trunks looked again at Bulma who was now giving orders to Vegeta, to which he also replied "Yes Misstress."

"If I can get that remote of my mum, then maybe we can snap our dads out of it" suggested Trunks. This sounded like a plan and Goten was more than happy to go along with it. When Vegeta and Bulma had left the room, the two boys followed. Trunks told Goten to hide while he distracted her. Goten went and hid in the kitchen, under the table. Trunks ran up behind Bulma and jumped on her.

"Hi mum," he said cheerfully trying to grab the remote. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Trunks" Bulma replied. She managed to get him off her. She ruffled his purple hair and simply said that she and Vegeta were busy and that he should go play. Trunks stamped his feet in annoyance. There was always next time.

* * *

Goten was still under the table when Chi Chi and Goku entered the room. His breathing became faster, he was scared of getting caught and was praying that he could stay hidden. He heard Chi Chi give Goku instructions, he thought he could hear her say 'washing up.' He stayed hidden for a few minutes until suddenly... RUMBLE! He held his stomach in alarm, it was ages since he had eaten. Chi Chi jumped in shock knocking into Goku as she jumped. Goku fell into the washing up bowl. Water splashed everywhere.

"Agh!" yelled Chi Chi as water went all over her. She fell on the floor confused and scared. Goten was spotted, he laughed a little nervously. Chi Chi was about to ask Goten what he was doing when someone interrupted.

"Uh... Chi Chi... Why am I wet? Wasn't I just going to get some food?" Goten's eyes lit up, Goku was free! He leapt onto his dad. Goku was confused. The last thing he remembered was Bulma pointing a strange device at him and a strange green glow. Chi Chi was still on the floor also confused. She didn't dare tell Goku what happened.

"Hey! What happened in here?" Bulma was standing by the doorway holding the remote.

Goku looked at Bulma, "Hey Bulma... uh what happened, because I kinda blacked out. What was that remote?" Bulma was speechless, how did Goku regain control. As she was thinking Trunks grabbed the remote, "Got it!" The game was up. Bulma looked at Chi Chi and she nodded. It was time to confess.

* * *

"So..." said an annoyed Saiyan Prince as water dripped down him "You and the woman got me and Kakarot under _your control. _I knew something was wrong." Chi Chi looked incredibly guilty, as did Bulma. Trunks and Goten were relieved that everything was back to normal. Trunks still held the remote and was looking at it. He was tempted to use it for himself.

"It's because you men don't do anything to help. Yes Chi Chi and I may have gotten a little power crazy but we didn't mean to-" Goku nodded and said that he forgave them. He took the remote out of Trunk's hand and was about to crush it when he thought of something.

He laughed "It must've been funny to see Vegeta under control. What did you make us do anyway?" Vegeta made a horrifying look, he did not want to know.

"Just some housework things. Washing, cleaning and a few extra things..." said Chi Chi quietly. Vegeta's face went pale, he the Prince of Saiyans reduced to this!

Goku tossed the remote up and down. He looked at Vegeta, "I think it's time to give these girls a taste of their own medicine." Bulma and Chi Chi screamed and Trunks and Goten went wide-eyed as the antenna on the remote emitted a green glow.

ZAP!

The end


End file.
